Destroying A Foundation
by Those-carrots
Summary: It wasn't something that Ahsoka planned, but rather something that happened. It didn't bring her pain, suffering, dissatisfaction..none of that. The council's distrust was much more painful than her fall to the darkside, her fall was rather, interesting. And if anything it wasn't a fall, it was..an ascension. What would the Galaxy be like with Ahsoka as a lady of the sith?


**Destroying A foundation:**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

 _"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."_

 _– Master Yoda_

* * *

There wasn't much said, afterwards. There was simply a sense of shock...and..admiration, and all she knew was that it felt good almost..right. As if all her indifferences, and all her tribulations had been lifted and thrown away to dust. This was far from the truth, but it felt...unique. She gazed at the lightsaber firmly cuffed in her hand, her orange hands small and delicate. Her crystal blue eyes fell upon the dead remains of the separatists leader, his head no longer lodged onto his body;it mere feet away. His facial expression filled with the exact emotions he felt before his death...Fear. She was to thank for such doings.

But was it necessary..Her anger and hate fueled her and these were the results. But he had told her to do so, he had convinced her that he was useless without his hands, a pitiful limbless old man. She took him out of his misery.

Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi padawan, had been reduced to nothing but and outcast...and a murderer. Regardless of who he had been, she had murdered him in cold blood..Killing him, Count Dooku mercilessly when he had been disarmed. It wasn't what she was used to, it wasn't how she was taught. But it was self defense, right? She had been kidnapped, kept a prisoner and tortured into giving up republic intel, trapped on a separatists for what she sumed to be a month and some credits. He had willingly given her her saber back, his preconception about her abilities obviously being false, considering her rather vicious and wrath filled strikes. To say the least, he hadn't expected her to be that strong, and with that he no longer had breath. In the end she guessed he just wanted to show off infront of the sithlord currently before her, the hooded elder man who gazed upon her in complete awe, as sinister smile forming on his features. But she had used anger..all aspects of the dark side of the force...

"Whao.", she stated simply, all the words she needed to compile what had occurred.

"It felt good,didn't it?", His deep malicious voice spoke.

Good? Her eyes gazed into his, the anger she had felt moments earlier, the power that had followed. But she wasn't angry at Count Dooku Specifically, sure he had done rather fucked up things, but for him there was little malicious. Was it held up anger from her discontent with the Jedi order? They threw her trust away, they refused to listen to her. And truthfully she hated them for that..

"The..anger...The Hate...The.. power..How did it make you feel?",

She clenched her lightsaber, her blue eyes gazing into that of Darth Sidous'

"Amazing", She almost couldn't believe her own words. She had just agreed to it being amazing..feeling amazing? But it was true.. She enjoyed killing the sith lord..She enjoyed the power, the strength that came with the anger. She trembled a bit remembering how she felt as she gained the upper hand at the swords master. He was supposedly one of the best duelist, back when he resided with the pitiful excuse for peacemakers, and she had been able to decimate him. All thanks to the power...She wanted more.

"Yes, I can feel it, you loved every moment of it."

"Yes", She admitted. Ahsoka began to tremble her eyes beginning to fill with a strange sensation, not so much irritable, but unusual nonetheless.

"You took your anger and distaste for the jedi order out on my poor former apprentice, correct?",

"Yes.",

"And you wish for more?", he smirked sadistically, as if he had almost known the right answer, as if he knew everything. The young togruta fell to her knees, bowing, her body shaking uncontrollably at this point.

"Yes...I wish to learn everything you have to offer..Just give me..more power..",

Darth sidious chuckled darkly, allowing a hand to almost caress her orange cheek.

"The force is strong with you, young one...a powerful lady of the sith you will become.",

She spoke not. Words couldn't express how she was feeling, she couldn't even one hundred percent comprehend it herself.

"Rise my apprentice, there is much we have to learn...Lord Feuer.",

With that, her roots and prior teachings became null and void.

* * *

 ***Here it is, the prologue to my first star wars story on this sight!..Scratch that, first considerably good Star wars fic. I hope you guys have enjoyed the installment there is much more to come in this short story.**


End file.
